


Fun In The Sun

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Death, Drowning, Homicide, M/M, Murder, Skinny Dipping, There's A Limerick Version Of This So Go Read That Too, Underwater Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer is wonderful, especially when Gerard can share it with the man he loves, playing together in the water to cool down on a hot day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun In The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> :)

"Come on, Gerard, let's play hide and seek! Please? It'll be fun!"

Gerard sighed. He sat down on the sandy part of the beach and placed his hands over his eyes. "Go hide, then, before the sun finishes setting. It's already pretty dark," he said. "One, two, three, four, three, two, one, we came to *potato*, everybody party till the gas man comes, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty one, twenty two, twenty three, twenty four, twenty five, twenty six, twenty seven, twenty eight, twenty nine, thirty. Ready or not, here I come!"

Gerard removed his hands from his face and scanned the beach for any signs of movement. He saw nothing. Upon looking down, however, he saw a trail of footprints leading to the water. Gerard followed them until he reached the water.

"Frank?"

There was silence.

"Frank? If you can hear me, say, 'Here!'"

More silence.

"Frankie?" Gerard began panicking. What if Frank had gotten lost? Was Frank okay? Where was he? 

All of a sudden, the water began rippling. A head slowly rose up from it. 

"Frank?"

"Come in here, Gerard."

Gerard shook his head and waded in. "Frank," he said as he waded, "you had me scared to death, man! I thought you were gone for real! That-"

Gerard stopped. He looked down into the water. He could see Frank's body. He couldn't see any clothing on it.

"Frank, are you naked?"

"See for yourself," Frank said before grabbing Gerard's head and pushed him under the water.

Frank really was naked. Gerard gasped. Gasping probably wasn't a good idea, because his mouth was flooded with water. Gerard popped his head back up and barely had time to take a breath before Frank pushed him down again, this time, thrusting his penis towards Gerard's head.

Gerard knew what to do. He opened his mouth just enough to put it around Frank's penis. He began sucking, but it was difficult. He was running out of air. Gerard had to get Frank off, and he had to do it quickly. He sucked harder, but he knew it wasn't enough. He needed to bring out the big guns. It would be risky, but it would be fast. Gerard kept sucking and reached his fingers up to tickle Frank's armpits. Frank began squirming, and Gerard lost even more air. He had to go faster. 

Gerard's lungs hurt. They hurt so badly. It felt like all the air had been squeezed out of them. It probably had, by now. 

Gerard's vision began darkening around the edges.

He wouldn't make it this time, would he? Suddenly, cum squirted out of Frank's penis and into Gerard's mouth. Gerard heard Frank's screams from above the water. 

"MIKEY WAY IS *potato* ON THE FLOOR! TELETUBBIES, MORE LIKE TELEHUBBY MATERIAL! JESUS! HEART HEART HEART HEART! I HATE THIS UPDATE IS THIS JUST THE SAME AS THE OLD DMS! SAME! I WANT THE OLD UPDATE! I MISS OLD INST! A ALSO FOR THE SHIPS RYDEN FTW! I HATE THIS LAYOUT! SAME AND WATTPAD IS DOING IT TOO! GOD *potato* IT IF I WANTED TO TEXT PEOPLE I CAN USE KIK OR IMESSAGE J*p*C! TRUE LIKE WYD! THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANTED, INSTAGRAM! HESH! IT BECOMING FACEBOOK!"

Gerard had succeeded, but only partially. It had been too long. 

Cum began flowing down his airways and filling his lungs, and everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the following people"
> 
> @ s_h_e_b_y on instagram for suggesting what ship to use
> 
> and
> 
> @ frienchfriero, @ iamsojoshdunwiththisband, and @ thisistherealryenross for carrying on the conversation in my DMs on instagram that i then used for frank's orgasm screams
> 
> and
> 
> @ thissistherealryanross for introducing me to all of the above people. thanks v much, parker.


End file.
